Fable: The Return Chapter 33
The King must face the violence of a madman. Chapter 33 "Lucien, you don't know what power lies within that ma-" "Oh I know full well what power this mask holds!" Lucien rummages furiously through a trunk and pulls out a second evil mask. Just as the Queen's mask, this is a dull shade of white, covered with red designs on the top that seem to ooze like blood. Sinister looking stitches form that shape of a demonic mouth near the bottom of the mask. Purple accents decorate the surface of the malevolent entity. Another notable factor that is also the same from the Queen's mask is the eyes. The eyes on this mask are shrouded in darkness, swirling pools of shadow that look like miniature portals into the Void. It is as if the whole of the Void can see through the eyes and watch the world outside of the darkness, and even plot the next move. "The mask that belongs to the Knight of Blades, beautiful isn't it? And you, you have brought me the mask of the Queen of Blades! How could I ever thank you enough, your majesty? Oh…I know!" "Lucien, you need to be reasonable. These masks bring nothing but darkness and evil, give them to me." "And you gave you the power to wield them? Who are you to say that you can hold them both and I cannot? Did the blind woman tell you that? Allow me to enlighten you about the Crimson Witch…she means to destroy you." Lucien throws the mask of the Queen to him. "Wear it, we will put them on together. Together, Hero, we can end her advance…end her growth in power. together we can rule all of the world with these!" "You're insane, Lucien." "Yes…I know. Sanity was never one of my strongest points, but that has put me where I am today…alive." "Give me the Knight's mask…end this right now." "Oh it will end, but it will be on my terms! If you will not rule with me, then you will be he first to die under my fist!" "I am not afraid to kill you…you should have died long ago when fate deemed it so." "When Theresa deemed it so." "How do you know she didn't expect you to live?! If she is so evil as you have conspired then she would want you to live. She would want you to put on the mask!" "She sees herself as being above all of us, including you and I!" "Theresa has helped Albion more than you could ever imagine!" "By making you king?!" Lucien laughs maniacally. "She has done more than just that!" "She ruined my life then found a boy in order to kill me! Before that point all she did was hide away in the mountains! You know nothing of who your seeress truly is!" "You know nothing of what evil will come if you put that mask on. You talk of ruling the world but if you wear that mask…you will not be the same. Your body will only be a shell for the power in the mask…it will be a home for the spirit of the Knight. Wearing that mask will kill Lucien Fairfax." "Lucien Fairfax died over a century ago. I have only been a shell since that day in the Spire…I have only been a soul still trapped in a body. A different soul in here would be a welcome change and…maybe my soul could rest at last." "Your soul would never rest, it would dwell eternally in the Void." "And there the darkness would take me as one of its own." "Lucien think about what you're doing." "I have thought for years about this moment…And yes…My decision is made." He moves to place the mask on his face. "You will be taken over by darkness!" "All I am is darkness!! That is all I have ever been! Let the darkness take me and let me rule the world as I should have! Let me destroy Albion and end the wretched life of the woman who ruined mine! Let me…let me see my family again!" "Lucien!" The king sparks flames in his hands and aims them at Lucien's face. "Don't make me kill you." "I would welcome the flames…but not today!" Lucien stretches an arm outwards and a blast of energy launches the king into the wall. "Today…the world dies." He moves the mask towards his face and the eyes on the mask intensify, the oozing red becomes bright and vibrant, the purple accents waver and sway. The movements of darkness are halted when a bullet flies through Lucien's skull. It passes through one ear and out of the other. Lucien and the mask fall to the ground, lifeless once more. Reaver and company stroll into the hut moments later, Reaver with a new pelt covering his body and a pistol smoking on his shoulder. Henry follows behind him, claymore weighing down his body. The King rises from the floor, "Reaver?" Reaver speaks happily, "Just settling an old score. I shot the bastard for sure this time." He watches the blood from Lucien's head pool on the ground and sees his lifeless eyes. "And this time, he's dead."